Magenta
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: I want you know that I am so very grateful for you. Thank you for all that you do for me and all that you have given me./AU/Plotless/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, **OOC**, Plotless, **etc**

.

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

.

**Magenta**

.

Hi, _Sasuke-_kun_ ..._

_Entah apa yang aku tulis ini akan kacau atau tidak. Rasanya menulis satu kata pun terlalu sulit untukku, tapi aku tetap memaksa untuk menulisnya. Bagaimana dirimu? Apakah janggut-janggut halus mulai tumbuh di pipimu?__Membayangkanmu berjanggut membuatku tersenyum. Dan, kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

_Sudah dua tahun sejak pagi itu. Pagi di mana saat matahari memberikan kehangatan sinarnya aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu kau marah dan kecewa padaku. Aku tahu, aku telah menyakitimu. Aku telah bersalah padamu._

_Meskipun aku meminta kau untuk memaafkanku, rasanya mustahil untukmu memaafkanku._

_Sejak itu aku hanya berharap kau akan bahagia setelah meninggalkanmu sendiri di tempat tidur kita._

_Aku tahu, aku ini wanita tolol. Tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan masalah itu padamu._

_Aku ini egois. Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu sehingga aku terlalu buta untuk memberitahukan kebenarannya padamu. Benar, kan aku ini egois? Karena aku tidak memikirkan dampaknya padamu jika suatu saat nanti kebenarannya itu akan terkuak dan kau mengetahuinya. Aku tidak memedulikan perasaanmu. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dan, aku terlalu sombong hingga meskipun kau mengetahuinya, aku dapat meyakinkan__mu__. Tapi nyatanya segalanya menjadi lebih buruk dari yang dapat aku perkirakan. Aku telah berdosa padamu, Sasuke-_kun_._

_Sudah dua tahun berlalu tanpamu ..._

_Rasanya menyesakkan menjalani hidup, tapi aku mencoba tetap bertahan. Aku tahu rasa sesak ini aku yang mengakibatkannya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa menanggungnya lebih dari kesanggupanku. Setiap bangun dari tidurku, aku selalu merasa kau ada di sebelahku, tetapi yang kudapati hanya ruang hampa yang dapat menyerap semua oksigen sehingga membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Karena itu maafkan aku._

_Aku tahu rasanya tidak pantas untukku mengatakan ini, tapi aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku benar-benar menyesali ketololanku. Sungguh. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, kalau ada pria yang telah berhasil membuatku menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untuknya. _Made me fall in love with him so deeply until it was hard to crawl up to the surface so I did not really fall so in later if I get hurt. _Sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan padaku hingga aku begitu mencintaimu hingga seperti ini__, _Sasuke-_kun__? Aa, lupakan saja._

Dear,_ maafkan aku ..._

_Saat tiga bulan lalu, akhirnya kau mengabariku. Aku senang. Sungguh. Mengetahui bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja membuatku sedikit lega. Tetapi bersamaan dengan itu kau sudah membuat keputusan; melayangkan gugatan ceraimu untukku melalui pengacaramu._

_Jika kau ingin tahu, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin jika kita berpisah. Tapi jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia aku akan melepaskanmu. Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Terlalu segala-galanya untukku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini._

_Maka dari itu, aku rela jika ikatan pernikahan kita ingin kauputuskan. Jika itu dapat membuatmu bahagia. Sayang, doakan aku agar aku juga dapat menemukan kebahagiaanku._

_Walaupun bagiku hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku bahagia dan sakit._

_Oh iya, aku baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir. Aku kini sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Serius, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Oh, baiklah ... aku tahu dari Naruto. Salahkan si rambut pirang itu karena cerewet sekali merecokiku hingga ia kelepasan mengatakan bahwa kau mengkhawatirkanku saat aku masuk Rumah Sakit. Aa, aku terkikik geli__ mengingatnya__. Senang rasanya kau masih mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih, _dear_._

_Oh iya, kau ingat London?_

_Saat itu aku memperlihatkan fotonya padamu setelah kau melamarku. Aku masih ingat saat aku mengatakan dengan antusiasnya padamu bahwa aku sangat ingin mengunjungi London dan berjalan-jalan di Tower Bridge bersamamu. Dan kau bertanya mengapa harus ke sana? Mengapa tidak ke Paris? Dan aku tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa aku sangat ingin berjalan-jalan di atas sungai Thames bersamamu dan kita saling bergenggaman tangan dan menikmati keindahan kota London pada malam hari. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat romantis?_

_Setelah mengatakan itu kau tersenyum padaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku—kebiasaanmu yang selalu membuatku merasa hangat dan sedikit sebal karena rambutku menjadi berantakan—dan kau berjanji kita akan pergi ke sana setelah kita menikah._

_Sayang, aku masih ingat. Itu adalah impian yang aku ingin wujudkan denganmu, tetapi sekarang rasanya itu hanyalah impian yang tinggal impian, mustahil untuk diwujudkan jika aku pergi ke sana bersamamu._

_Hari ini aku akan pergi ke sana, Sasuke-_kun_ ... tanpamu. Kau tak perlu khawatir karena dokter mengatakan aku cukup sehat untuk bepergian jarak jauh. Aku hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru dan aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama aku di sana. Karena itu, maafkan aku karena hari ini aku tidak bisa datang pada sidang perceraian kita, padahal aku telah bertekad untuk datang ke sidang perceraian kita hari ini. Tapi rasanya aku tidak sanggup. Maafkan aku, Sasuke _-kun_._

_Sasuke-_kun ..._ ini mungkin surat terakhirku untukmu. Karena meskipun aku menulis surat lagi untukmu, aku mungkin sudah tidak berhak untuk memanggilmu _dear_, sayang, karena pada saat itu mungkin kau sudah memiliki penggantiku yang lebih berhak untuk memanggilmu seperti itu._

_Sayang, bolehkah aku tahu apa kau masih marah padaku? Kecewa padaku? Jika kau sudah tidak marah dan kecewa tolong beritahu aku, kau bisa mengirimkan _email_ padaku, alamatku masih belum berubah._

_Sayang, _I want you to know that I am so very grateful for you. I'm so grateful for all the wonderful memories we have shared: all the smiles and the laughters. You light up my world and show me things I never dreamed I'd see. Thank you for all that you do for me and all that you have given me. Thank you for being you.

_Sasuke_-kun_ ... semoga suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu seperti apa. Kau pasti akan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya—aku tak akan menampik bahwa dirimu memang sangat tampan. Dan, semoga jika saat itu tiba aku dapat tersenyum padamu._

Te quiero,

_Sakura_

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki jenjangnya menapaki koridor Tower Bridge yang berada 42 meter dari atas sungai Thames. Perlahan ia menghirup udara segar untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang sedikit sesak, memikirkan apakah suaminya—ah, ia bingung apakah Sasuke masih suaminya atau bukan karena ia tidak tahu apakah sidang perceraiannya telah membuat sang hakim mengetuk palu—sudah membaca suratnya atau tidak.

Kedua telapak tangan yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan ia masukkan ke dalam dua saku yang berada di sisi kiri-kanan mantelnya. Udara dingin musim gugur di malam hari membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Langkahnya ia hentikan saat berada di tengah-tengah koridor. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Ia merasa sendirian. Rasa bersalah yang menyesakkan itu kembali memenuhi dirinya. Bola mata hijaunya menatap sendu pada katedral St. Paul yang berkilau oleh lampu-lampu yang kontras dengan gelapnya malam. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata membentuk jejak di pipinya yang mendingin.

Seandainya ia dapat memutar waktu, ia ingin menjelaskan lebih awal pada Sasuke hingga akhirnya tidak perlu seperti ini. Aa, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Sakura mencengkeram mantelnya dan menghirup napas lamat-lamat. Ia harus bahagia, agar Sasuke juga tidak mencemaskannya. Ia harus bahagia.

Tapi rasanya untuk tersenyum saja sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan. Lututnya terasa lunglai. Ia nyaris terjatuh jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menahannya.

Terkesiap, ia mencium aroma _aftershave_ yang telah sangat dikenalnya. Riak air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuknya. Embusan napas hangat seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya terasa di pipinya yang dingin. Dekapan erat tangannya menghantarkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Demi Tuhan ... tidak mungkin ini—

"_I forgive you ... _Sakura ..."

—Sasuke-_kun_?

.

.

**Finire**

.

.

A/N: Err- err- tadinya _scene_ terakhirnya itu mau diisi sama Sasuke, tetapi setelah dipikir lagi, enakan pakai yang Sakura. Habis kalau pakai yang Sakura rasanya lebih bikin misteri yang belum terpecahkan, kayak masalah apa sih yang bikin Sakura ninggalin Sasuke dan ujung-ujungnya Sasuke melayangkan surat cerai? Nah, tebak sendiri aja masalahnya apa. ;)

Terus, _genre_-nya tepat gak, ya? Oh iya, semoga pada ngerti. Maaf kalau gak ngerti, ya. *ojigi*

_Review?_

.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktunya.


End file.
